Traditionally, printing an electronic document to a printer requires several steps from a user. For instance, to print a document, a user typically selects a print icon from a toolbar menu, views a print dialog box, and specifies various print options from the print dialog box. After entering or confirming the settings, the user typically clicks a print button to print to the specified printer. In the process, multiple clicks and selections are required, which may be cumbersome and time-consuming, particularly if the settings need to be re-selected each time a document is sent to a printer. Furthermore, an initiated print job may be canceled, interrupted, or otherwise unsuccessful, without any information of the status or failed print attempt being documented or reported out. This application is intended to address such issues and to provide related advantages.